


Birthday Surprise

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday.Two years later, Nick being sent undercover means another missed birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to NZNaturalKiwi for the idea! :)

Nick couldn’t believe it had happened again. Except this time, him being sent undercover made him miss something more important than his own birthday. This time, he had missed Ellie’s. 

It took a week after the day for him to wrap everything up, and this time after the debrief he wasted no time in rushing towards the apartment they lived in together for the last year and a half. He knew she was out having dinner with Delilah and Kasie not expecting him to be back yet, which meant he only had a small window for his plan.

He had only been setting up for twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” He shouted, turning around.

Tim walked in carrying a cake. Not just any cake, but Ellie’s favorite double chocolate cake. 

“Delilah texted me when I pulled up, you have about another twenty minutes before she comes home.” Tim said as he placed the cake on the kitchen counter away from where Ellie would see it.

“Thanks man, and for picking up the cake.”

“No problem.” Tim grinned. “She definitely won’t be expecting this.”

“Think she’ll like it?” Nick asked, nerves obvious in his voice.

Tim gave him a reassuring smile. “Of course she will, that I have no doubt.”

Nick finally relaxed a little as Tim helped him finish up the living room.

* * *

Ellie hummed a little tune as she walked into the apartment, the tune dying as she stopped short.

The living room looked like a birthday party had exploded.

A gasp left her lips as Nick walked into the living room from the bedroom, a big grin on his face.

“Nick!” She let out a little shocked laugh and ran to him, practically throwing herself at him.

Nick laughed and caught her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Ellie could hear him breathing her in as she did the same. His clothes that smelled like him made things a little more bearable but nothing compared to having him here in person. 

“I missed you so much.” Ellie whispered. 

“Missed you too, babe.”

Finally they pulled away, but Ellie stayed close. 

“Why does it look like a birthday party threw up in here?” She said with a chuckle, gesturing towards their living room.

Nick grinned. “Happy birthday, even if it is a little late.”

“Nick, I would have settled for just seeing you.” 

He shrugged. “You deserve it, and there’s more.”

Ellie raised an eyebrow. “More?”

Nick led her to the couch, making her sit down. Ellie watched as he went to the kitchen, and grabbed a box off the counter. He put it on the coffee table in front of her. “I also got you a cake.”

“You didn’t have to-” She said as she opened the box, stopping short when she saw what was written on the cake in replace of the regular ‘Happy Birthday’.

Her eyes read over the words for what seemed like a million times.

_ ‘Will you marry me?’ _

“Nick..” She choked out, her eyes watering. She turned only to see him on one knee beside her, holding out a ring box.

“Ellie Bishop...you came into my life at a time when everything just seemed to fall apart, you helped me fit in to the team, helped me adjust to a normal life, became my confident when I felt myself ready to explode, you became someone I never realized how much I needed in my life. Ellie, I don’t know what or who I’d be without you. You bring light to my life that I thought would forever be dark. Will you marry me?”

Ellie let out a choked sob, a huge smile on her face as she sniffled and nodded her head. Her mind knowing it was a  _ yes _ a million times, but still felt the shock. They had talked about their future together but marriage itself wasn’t something they really discussed. It was something she wanted with him, she  _ knew _ this would last unlike with Jake but it wasn’t something she thought  _ he _ wanted. She was ecstatic that she was wrong. 

Nick grinned and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up, crashing his lips to hers in a kiss so deep and full of passion that she felt her toes curl and as if fireworks were going off. 

“I love you, soon to be Mrs. Torres.”

Ellie giggled, something she didn’t do often, but she felt so  _ happy _ . “I love you too.”

“Now, time to celebrate!” Nick grinned, lifting her with ease making her squeak in surprise as she wrapped her legs around him. 

A loud laugh escaped her. 

Life couldn’t be any more perfect. 


End file.
